


Not Wrong Doesn’t Mean Right

by fembuck



Category: Species II
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Laura goes to check on Eve she encounters something that she never thought she would.<a id="cutid1" name="cutid1"></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Wrong Doesn’t Mean Right

It was a complete and utter surprise to Laura when she entered Eve’s bedroom and found the woman standing completely naked before her.It wasn’t the first time she had seen Eve nude, far from it in fact, but it was the first time she had seen the woman in such a state in the privacy of her bedroom, and not under direct orders to be unclothed.

“Wha…” Laura began, her mouth hanging slightly open as she gazed at the – she had to admit – perfect body before her.In the past she had always had time to mentally prepare herself for Eve’s beauty, but this time it took her completely unawares and she found herself more than a little dumbstruck by the majesty of the hybrid.

“Can you help me?” Eve asked, her startling blue eyes holding Laura’s for a moment before the young woman tilted her head to the side towards the bed.

Laura turned her head as well and when her eyes landed on the bed she saw a simple shirt and pants combo spread out on the carefully made-up surface.At the sight of the clothes her brows creased together in confusion.Eve had been dressing herself since she was a day old.The only thing Laura had ever had to help her with was her shoe laces and at three days old Eve had gotten that down pat as well.

“Eve,” Laura said slowly looking back over at the hybrid goddess.“What’s going on?” A ginger eyebrow rose high on Laura’s forehead as she gazed at the young woman curiously, imploring her to fess up to whatever game it was she was playing.

“Can you help me?” Eve asked again, not blinking as she stared at the doctor.

To most people her face would have seemed impassive, almost blank, but Laura had spent a lot of time around Eve and could pick up on subtleties that others couldn’t. It was very slight, but Laura could see that Eve’s lip had curved up.Eve was amused about something, but she was trying to mask the emotion.

“You want me to help you get dressed?” Laura asked, relaxing her stance and shifting her weight onto one foot.

She didn’t know what Eve was up to, but the blonde was in a playful mood, which had become increasing rare, so Laura decided to just go along with it.There was so much that she was forced to deny Eve – for her own good and for the good of humanity – that she couldn’t resist giving into what little pleasures Eve created for herself.

Eve simply dipped her head in a nod and then held out her hand to Laura.

“Okay,” Laura said shrugging nonchalantly.“Have it your way,” she continued taking a few steps in Eve’s direction.

The bedroom wasn’t large.Laura had had to fight tooth and nail to get Eve a private bedroom at all, so a spacious one was out of the question.That meant that in a few short seconds the doctor found herself standing in front of Eve, staring up into the hybrid’s sparkling blue eyes.

“Well, where should we start?” Laura asked glancing over at the bed before turning back to face Eve with a questioning look.“You haven’t laid out any underwear.Am I supposed to dig around in your drawers for some?Is that the game?Have you hidden something in there?”

Eve simply smiled and then shrugged, the motion drawing Laura’s attention to the hybrid’s perfect breasts which jiggled enticingly in response to Eve’s motions.Laura’s eyes locked on the pink-tipped mounds for a moment and she found herself unconsciously licking her lips as she stared.Looking at Eve, Laura came to an intimate understanding of the phrase _‘sinfully good-looking’_.

Finally managing to tear her eyes away from masterpiece standing before her, Laura looked up to find Eve smiling widely.The blonde looked pleased and a little amused and Laura found herself blushing as Eve tilted her head to the side to continue observing her. It was one thing to appreciate the blonde’s beauty, but it was an entirely different and mortifying thing to be caught doing it.

“Your heart is beating quickly,” Eve observed, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had fallen between them.“Are you scared?”

“No,” Laura breathed out, immediately reaching for Eve’s arm and squeezing it reassuringly.“I’m not scared of you,” she continued earnestly.

“I’m glad,” Eve said lowering her eyes to look at the pale hand that rested on her bronzed arm.“I like you,” she continued drawing her eyes back up to meet Laura’s.“I don’t want you to be scared.I like it when you touch me.”

Laura blinked once and then again before murmuring, “When I touch you?”

“Like now,” Eve explained, her gaze dropping to Laura’s hand which was still resting on her arm.“No one else touches me except for in the lab, and I don’t like it then.Your hands are warm and soft.I feel nice when you touch me.I feel …” Eve’s gaze drifted away from Laura’s and her eyebrows knitted together as she searched for a word to describe what she was feeling.“Safe?” she ventured a few moments later, her eyes returning to Laura’s expectantly to see if she had gotten the word right.

Laura smiled gently and rubbed her hand up and down Eve’s arm reassuringly.

“That’s nice to hear,” Laura said softly.“I know it’s not easy for you here, that this isn’t a nice place to be.But I’ve always hoped that it hasn’t been unbearable for you here.”

“It’s not. When you’re around,” Eve responded, her head tilting quizzically to the side once more as she studied Laura’s face.“Can you help me?” she asked again, her tone and expression beseeching as she gazed at the older woman.

“Help you what?” Laura asked closing the small distance between them a little more.“I know you don’t need my help getting dressed.What is it that you need?”

Eve’s lips parted but she did not speak.Instead her eyes moved quickly, scanning Laura’s face as her lips dipped into a slight frown.Eve’s respiration increased as she stared at Laura, her chest rising and falling more rapidly as she studied the doctor’s face.

“Eve,” Laura said, placing her free hand on the hybrid’s other arm.She hoped the increased contact would help calm the other woman.It was clear to her that Eve was distressed, probably struggling to find words to describe a feeling she didn’t understand, and Laura wanted to help ease her.

“I want …” Eve rasped.

“What?” Laura asked gently.“What is it that you want?”

Eve was silent for a moment, and then, in a voice so soft Laura almost couldn’t hear it, the blonde murmured, “You.”

Laura blinked as the word fell from Eve’s lips and her eyebrows scrunched together as she tried to work out the hybrid’s meaning.However, before she could do much more than look confused, Eve was in motion and a split second later Laura felt a pair of incredibly soft lips pressed against her own.

Instinctively Laura’s eyes closed and she found herself leaning into Eve’s body, seeking more contact.She felt Eve’s fingers brush against the back of her hand, but the blonde’s lips were still moving against her own, eagerly pressing against her and licking at her leaving Laura barely aware of what the blonde’s fingers were doing.

That changed a few moments later when Laura her hand suddenly cupping one of the blonde’s generous breasts.The hard, firmpeak ofEve’s nipple pressed tantalizingly into the palm of her hand and weight and warmth of soft flesh made Laura momentarily dizzy.

The doctor made a pleased, wanting sound in her throat and Eve responded with a gentle, keening moan of her own before the hand she had covering Laura’s pressed the doctor’s hand more firmly against her breast, encouraging Laura to squeeze.

 _< <Dr. Baker...>>_

 __

Laura complied with Eve’s silent request, massaging the blonde’s breast as her thumb played over her nipple, teasing it to tightness that made Eve gasp and strain into Laura’s touch.

 _< <Dr. Baker, is everything alright in there?Eve’s readings are spiking.Is she in distress?>>_

Eve’s lips moved more ardently against Laura’s and the doctor found her other hand being taken possession of.

Eve licked at Laura’s upper-lip and then at licked the tip of the doctor’s nose before she attacked Laura’s mouth once more.As Eve enthusiastically explored Laura’s mouth, she began to move Laura’s hand further and further south until finally the blonde’ felt Laura’s hand pressed against the warm, moist, throbbing place between her legs.

Eve moaned as she felt Laura’s hand brush against her.Laura had asked her before what she needed, and this was it.This was it.Eve grasped at Laura and pulled her almost painfully against her body, all the while keeping a firm hold on the doctor’s wrist so that she could continue to rock against her hand.

 _< <Dr. Baker!Respond!Respond!She’s not responding._   
_  
I don’t know what’s going on, she’s not responding.Eve’s readings are all over the place.Look at those estrogen levels.I have no idea what’s going on in there.   
_   
_We need to get that door open.Get the door open!Get that door open now! >>_

 __

Laura pulled away from Eve’s lips, gasping for breath as the words from the intercom finally registered with her.

Heart pounding madly in her chest, she stared at Eve with wide-eyes for a moment, drinking in the sight of the blonde’s flushed skin, her pink swollen lips, and her dilated pupils.

A wave of arousal pulsed through her and Laura swallowed before licking lips that tasted of the gloss Eve liked to wear.The doctor blinked and breathed in deeply in an attempt to try and focus, but all concentrating did was make her heart spasm as she registered the heat and wetness pressed against the palm of her hand which Eve still had shoved between her legs.

“I …” Laura began to say, struggling to form a coherent thought.“I …” she tried again, but nothing would come to her so she settled for giving Eve an apologetic look before she yanked her hand from between the blonde’s legs and stumbled out of Eve’s room to intercom in the living area.

<<This is Baker.Everything is fine>>

Laura could see armed female guards quickly making their way up the steps to Eve’s living quarters, and knew she needed to stop them before they managed to get the door open.

<<There’s no need to come in.She had a bad dream, that’s all.We were just talking about it.Everything’s fine>>

Laura’s eyes were trained on the guards who were just reaching the top of the stairs.They began to move towards the door, and Laura quickly hid her glistening hand behind her back.

 _< <Are you sure, Dr. Baker?>>_

<<I’m positive.We’re fine in here>>

It was a weak excuse and Laura knew it.Lt. Crow was on duty and the woman was very good at her job.It would have been clear to her that Eve’s readings were not indicative of fear but rather of arousal.All Laura could hope was that the technician would take her word for the moment and seek the real answer later on, in private.

 _< <Very well>>_

The intercom clicked off and Laura saw Lt. Crow make a motion towards the guards.The woman in the lead nodded and then the officers began to descend the stairs.

Laura sighed with relief and stepped back from the intercom to find, a mercifully dressed, Eve standing in the hallway watching her.

“Did I do something wrong?” Eve asked, dropping her eyes to the ground as she spoke.

“No,” Laura breathed out a little shakily as she began to walk towards the blonde.“You didn’t do anything wrong,” she continued taking a seat on one end of the IKEA couch she had purchased for Eve two months before.“Sit,” she said, patting the cushion next to her.“It’s okay,” she continued reassuringly when Eve hesitated to move.

With a rather adorable reluctance, Eve shuffled her way over to the couch and sat as Laura tried not to wonder whether or not the blonde had found some underwear to put on.

“What you … we, what we did wasn’t wrong,” Laura began carefully, making sure Eve’s eyes were on before she began to speak, “but it _was_ against the rules,” she continued.“I’m your doctor, Eve.I’m responsible for your well-being,” she went on, trying not to dwell on the contradictions inherent in that statement too much.“I’m not supposed to touch you that way.”

“But I want you to.I liked it,” Eve said, shifting a little on the couch in a way that let Laura know she was still feeling the effects of her earlier touching.“You liked it too.I could smell it.I want to touch like that again … but more.More,” she finished, whispering the last word breathily as she squeezed her thighs together.

“I can’t give you more,” Laura breathed out raggedly though – ethics be damned – she really wanted to.“We’re being watched, Eve.If … if anyone found out what happened in your room, they’d take me off of this project so fast I’d get whiplash.And if that happened we’d never see each other again.”

“You said it wasn’t wrong,” Eve responded, a touch of petulance entering her voice as she glared at Laura in a way that made the doctor think getting fired might be worth it if she could kiss those pouting lips again.

She wrestled that thought into submission however.As amazing as touching Eve had been, she had to think about more than her, or Eve’s, raging hormones.If the project got another director it could be very hazardous to Eve’s well-being.The military wanted more and more invasion testing and Laura was the only thing standing in the way of them carrying out sadistic and barbaric tests on Eve.Laura had to remain in charge, she had to even if it meant denying herself and Eve what they both craved so desperately.

“If it’s not wrong, why would they make you go?”

“Because,” Laura sighed, “sometimes ‘not wrong’ doesn’t mean ‘right’. People would be scared if they knew you were having sexual feelings.” 

They had taken so many precautions to dampen Eve’s sex drive.If it was discovered that the measures were not working it could be potentially disastrous for Eve.

“When people get scared Eve, they get mean.They could terminate you over this.”

Eve didn’t question Laura’s assertion.She knew it was true.Though Laura tried to shield her from the worst of the militaries test and the most callous of their statements, Eve knew that she was nothing but a thing to them, and that they would kill her without hesitation.The only reason they had made her was to kill her, and if she got out of line they had another frozen embryo that they could use to replace her.

“Are you going to stay away from me now?” Eve asked looking away from Laura to stare morosely out into the lab outside the walls of her quarters.

“No,” Laura responded reaching for Eve’s hand and squeezing it.“I won’t leave you.I promise.”

With her eyes still averted Eve nodded, and then abruptly extracted her hand from Laura’s and stood, turning her back on the doctor.

“Eve,” Laura began.

“I’m going to lie down.I don’t want to talk anymore,” Eve said before beginning to walk towards her room.

“Okay,” Laura sighed knowing that she needed to give the woman time to process everything that had happened.

The fact was, Laura herself needed time to process what had happened.She had been aware of her growing attraction to Eve.She didn’t normally feel so powerfully attracted to women but she had experienced such feeling a few times in the past and was not alarmed by them.It was just that Sil had been so singularly focused on males that it never occurred to Laura that Eve might develop sexual feelings for the females she was constantly surrounded by.

She doubted that it was possible for Eve to reproduce this way.If females were an option for procreation she was sure that Sil would have targeted women as well as men, but she hadn’t.Eve’s seduction of her minutes before had also been far less aggressive than Sil’s had been with men a year ago, suggesting that Eve wanted to be with her but didn’t feel a biological imperative to be with her.

Still, Laura knew that she would have to run more tests to make sure that single-sex reproduction wasn’t possible.She cared for Eve, but she did not want to be responsible for introducing more human-alien hybrids into the world.She remembered the trail of death and destruction Sil had left behind, and she knew that Eve and any offspring she had would be equally destructive out in the world.

“Are you still going to come by for breakfast tomorrow?” Eve asked stopping at the mouth of the hallway to look back at Laura.

“Do you want me to?” Laura asked carefully.

“Yes.”.

“Then I’ll be here,” Laura promised offering Eve a small smile.

Eve nodded and then turned back towards her room.

Laura watched the hybrid until she disappeared from sight, then leaned heavily against the back of the couch.She wanted to sigh with relief, she wanted to tiredly throw her arm over her eyes and block out the world for at least half an hour, but she knew that Eve would be able to hear any sound she made.Not to mention the fact that given what had happened earlier that it was a bad idea to do anything that would draw the attention of the people in the lab to her.

Bracing her hands on her knees, Laura pushed herself up and slowly began to walk towards the door.It had been a hell of day and it wasn’t even lunch time yet. 

As Laura made her way through the door she tried to comfort herself with the thought that the day couldn’t possibly get more interesting, but she knew that tomorrow was only a day away and she couldn’t seem to shake the feeling that things were about get complicated.

 **The End**


End file.
